Who Knew?
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: I always Knew I'd end up with a Weasley, I just didn't know who." This is a BillHermione ship. one-shot


A/N I've decided to do a one-shot revolving around Bill and Hermione. I want this couple to be a bit more popular so I can read more stories about them so I thought why not write one myself. I hope it's decent. I know you've all noticed I dropped my NeVeRmInD2 name. I figure it will be less confusing for people. Now onto my story. Please enjoy this story.

Warning I do not own anything or anyone you recognize from Harry Potter.

Who Knew?

I feel a bit weird saying this but I always knew I'd end up with someone in the Weasley family. I just didn't know whom. I didn't think it would be Ron since not only was he like a brother to me but he was madly in love with Luna Lovegood. I decided I'd just wait until fate pointed me in the right direction.

Well fate helped me out the day I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I graduated top of the class. I wished my parents could have been there but they had died during the war effort. Voldemort had been officially defeated in 6th year. Thankfully we did not lose many on our side. Harry was absolutely brilliant. Harry, Ron, and I had been awarded the order of Merlin first class after the war had ended.

Things couldn't have been better for us when we graduated. Harry was happy because he was finally free to be himself. And by being himself he learned he was gay. All of us accepted him with open arms because we simply wanted him to be happy. In fact we found out he was dating Draco Malfoy. We were slightly shocked but we still accepted it since Draco fought for the light side in the war.

Ron even proposed to Luna on that day. It wasn't until the ball that followed graduation did fate lend a hand in helping me find the person I was meant to be with. I was dressed in crimson dress robes that flattered my figure and showed my curves perfectly without being slutty. I even had my hair tamed into loose curls, which I decided to keep, that I put in a nice up-do.

I was sitting at a table watching everyone dance and have a good time. I was feeling down in the dumps because I knew it would be hard to leave Hogwarts and not have my parents to go back too. I was also sad that I didn't have anyone to dance. It felt like I had no one, it probably appeared that way to everyone else too, and I felt that maybe it was because I was so busy being Head Girl to socialize even if just to find a date for the graduation ball.

As I said I was simply sitting there sipping some butter beer specially brought in from the Three Broomsticks. I was watching Ron and Luna dance happily. I didn't notice the person who slid into the chair next to me until he spoke. "Why are you sitting by yourself Ms. Head Girl? You should be enjoying the ball." Bill Weasley stated looking at me as if he were truly curious.

I took that moment, in which I looked like I was contemplating my answer, to really look at him. I noticed he had his shoulder length dark red hair pulled back in to a loose ponytail and his fang earring sitting on his ear. I really noticed how handsome he was. I never took the time to really look before because I was busy or something. I knew he was ten years my senior and would probably never want anything to do with me in a romantic way.

"Well, I'm sitting here because no one has asked me to dance." I answered him giving him a sweet smile. He grinned roguishly at me before extending his hand. "Well 'Mione would you grace me with a dance?" Bill asked. I nodded and took his hand. He led me to the dance floor and took me in his arms. Thankfully it was a slow dance. I loved feeling close to him. It gave me this really odd feeling.

He was truly graceful. In fact we danced together for the rest of the ball and we talked about anything and everything. It was fantastic. By the end of the ball I was falling hard for Bill Weasley. We got on so well and really wanted something to happen. It was midnight when the ball ended and Bill was nice enough to escort me to my dorm, where I would spend my last night at Hogwarts. "Here you are my lady." Bill said while kissing my hand. I decided to play along. "Why thank you good sir. I had a great time tonight thanks to you." I said sincerely.

He looked at me and I was entranced by his hazel eyes. And without either of us knowing we were leaning in for a kiss. Then it happened our lips met and sent shock through my system. It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen. I can't even recall who had deepened the kiss because I was so caught up in the kiss. My arms were around his neck and my fingers tangled in his gorgeous hair. One of his hands rested on my hip while the other hand pressed me to him.

I was completely intoxicated by Bill. I knew then and there that I would end up with him. When the need for air arose we gently broke apart and our foreheads rested against one another. "Wow." I muttered through labored breaths. "Wow, is right. That was amazing 'Mione. As much as I'd like to say that was wrong, I can't because it just felt too right." Bill said while looking into my eyes. I returned the gaze and saw the passion and desire in his eyes. "I know what you mean." I said to Bill. I then turned towards the portrait guarding my own private room, "Pixie Tears." I said which caused the portrait to open. I pulled Bill in after me.

I will say that night was beyond memorable. I don't even think an 'obliviate' could take that memory from me. He made love to me and I couldn't have been happier. Soon after we announced to our friends and family that we were a couple. It was hard for them to believe at fist but they were ok with it.

It wasn't until five years after that night that he proposed. He took me back to Hogwarts to propose and I said yes without one ounce of regret. We married six months later. Now we have two beautiful children. Our first-born was a daughter who we named Priscilla Artemis Weasley. Then we had our son who we named Sirius Julian Weasley. We were a happy family.

I knew fate would lead me to where I wanted to be. Who knew you could be this happy?

FIN

A/N That's it for this story. I think it was happy and sweet. It was definitely fluffy. Please review and I'll be grateful.

Sincerely,  
Flair Verona


End file.
